Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a sheet conveying apparatus having a conveying frame, a separating roller functioning also as a supply roller, a separation piece, a holder, and a spring.
The conveying frame forms a conveying surface on which a sheet is conveyed. The separating roller is disposed above the conveying surface. The separating roller is configured to rotate about a rotation axis parallel to a width direction of the conveying surface for conveying the sheet downstream in a conveyance direction orthogonal to the width direction. The separation piece disposed so as to be opposed to the separating roller and cooperates with the separating roller to separate the sheets one by one. The holder holds the separation piece and is supported by the conveying frame so as to be movable toward and away from the separating roller. The spring is provided between the conveying frame and the holder for urging the separation piece toward the separating roller.
For replacing the separation piece with a new one in the known sheet conveying apparatus, the separation piece and the holder which have been used are removed from a base body of the apparatus. In this instance, the spring is kept held by the conveying frame without being removed. Subsequently, a new separation piece and a new holder are installed on the conveying frame.